Lancelot
Lancelot was a heavy-furred black bicolor tom. Description Appearance :Lancelot liked to think of himself as puny Artorius's muscle, with his overall large build and tough appearance. Truth be told, he wasn't the most muscular of cats because he did seem to let himself go over the later years, especially after the death of his brother. The heavy tom carried himself on thick legs ending in remarkably cute stubby paws, surprising for the length of his legs. :The amount of fur didn't help with the heft the tom already had. Lancelot's fur was incredibly long and horribly thick, to the point where he was semi-waterproof and frequently used as the local heater during the cold moons. The addition of an impressive coat only made the grumpy-natured tom increasing intimidating, even if he did develop painful mats on his belly over the years. Character :Lancelot was thought of as an obsessive tom that had to have everything completed perfectly to a T. Once the code was developed, he became consumed by following it perfectly and shaming all of those who didn't obey its ever word. He was somewhat of a narcissistic perfectionist that valued the strength of rogues and the old families in which he's descended from, creating a seething hatred for kittypets in the pit of his heart. :His attitude, in contrast to Artorius' cheekiness, is what created the dark edge around ThicketClan. While he may be all about following the code, the places in which his morals rested were occasional debatable. From this, a cunning and back-stabbing personality was born, one that he flaunted. He shared his closest secrets to his dearest friends, teaching them his deceitful methods and making the other clans hesitant to accept ThicketClan's willing aid. Like their second leader, ThicketClan is two-faced. :Regardless, there was a great sunshine and happiness that occasionally blossomed from behind Lancelot's dark clouds. He was incredibly loyal and chivalrous to his clanmates, despite behaving shady towards outsiders and kittypets especially. Lancelot was a cat willing to go great lengths for those that he loved, lengths that are insane to most everyone. Biography Kithood & Adolescence :Lancelot was lost among the traveling cats. His parents had left in a hurry due to the increasing hostility they had created (his parents were also narcissistic) among their neighbors, and during their great move, they had lost their only son. :Desperate to find them, the tomkit searched around and discovered a kitten playing around in the leaves. They played for a bit before Lancelot finally asked for his aide. Artorius took him to his mother, Danita, in hopes that she could help. Unfortunately, they could not find his wayward family, but Danita happily took him in as one of his own. :Danita was killed when the boys were adolescents, and at that time, Lancelot's hostility and protectiveness practically tripled. Adulthood :After defeating the rogue group that killed their mother, Lancelot and Artorius claimed the forested land as their own. They had a decent sized group around that time, and among those cats was lovely Edda. Lancelot always had his eyes on her, but backed off when Artorius developed feelings for her. :Eventually their group established themselves as ThicketClan, and Artorius was their beloved leader. Lancelot was jealous of his brother, but happily accepted the request to be his brother's deputy. Unfortunately, Edda picked her duties over her mate during that time, so Lancelot immediately began to comfort his brother. :Both toms were deeply infatuated with the art of combat and chivalry, to the point where they boasted their abilities and attracted the wrong attention. Both toms were in their later years of age, but only Artorius succumbed in the battle. Lancelot took up the mantle as leader and became increasingly hostile, practically worshiping the developing code while simultaneously finding ways to cheat it when others weren't looking. :Due to his age, Lancelot's reign didn't last long. He picked Finchflight, daughter of Bors, as his deputy and new leader before passing away from kidney failure. Afterlife : Relationships Family Artorius: :Not a single soul from the old days would deny it- Lancelot had a peculiar obsession with his adopted brother. He was almost stingy of his attention and refused to let new faces come near him, often using the excuse that they "couldn't be trusted". While he was jealous of his brother's success, Lancelot loved him dearly, to the point where he feared having him stolen away. After their mother was killed, he felt that Artorius was all that he had left in the world, and he refused to let anyone take that from him- not even mollies. Lineage : Trivia * Images Life Pixels